


[podfic of] Cats in Kitchen Sinks

by duckgirlie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recording of Cats in Kitchen Sinks, by iBear</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Geno is kept company by a magically appearing cat. Sid learns to be a real boy (by not being one). Yes, this is animal transformation fic, and I'm sorry.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Cats in Kitchen Sinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adistantsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adistantsun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cats in Kitchen Sinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/721250) by [iBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBear/pseuds/iBear). 



A recording of "Cats in Kitchen Sinks" by iBear

 **Links:** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122693.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122694.zip) (archive link, save-as)


End file.
